1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to missile launchers and, more specifically, to a launcher control system for controlling the launch and flight of an airborne vehicle.
2. Discussion
The purpose of a launching system is to place a weapon into a flight path as rapidly as required. Launching systems must perform with speed and reliability while displaying weapon system compatibility. However, system flexibility and performance is often limited by the design limitation of the launcher system to a specific environment, such as ground-to-air, ship-to-air, etc.